


【宁羞】高先生怎么这个样子

by Saurry



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-22 23:20:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21310276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saurry/pseuds/Saurry
Relationships: 宁羞, 高振宁/姜承録
Kudos: 20





	【宁羞】高先生怎么这个样子

  
01  
  
“筛哥，我正打包行李呢。有啥我必须要带的吗？”  
  
“嗯……拖鞋。”  
  
“……啥？”  
  
高振宁握着电话的手顿了一下，他蹲在地上，对着面前敞开的空荡荡的行李箱，满脑子都是当年他还在IG的时候姜承録穿着一双黑色的塑料拖鞋在基地里哒哒哒走来走去的样子。  
  
他正发呆，姜承録开口了。  
  
“其实，宁能来，就很好了。”  
  
高振宁心里突然开始往外窜感叹号。  
  
“……别的，可以买。”  
  
感叹号幽幽地变成句号。  
  
高振宁心想，这么多年了，他筛哥这中文咋害这么半生不熟的呢，说得让人心痒痒。  
  
电话那头，姜承録默默伸手挡住了脸。

02  
  
总之，退役两年之后，费劲心思学了韩语考了测试写了申请，成功成为了一名转校生，摇身一变变成了……他前前队友兼暗恋对象的，大学同学。  
  
03  
  
姜承録退役了直接去服的兵役，没来得及考驾照，是他表哥开车到机场接的高振宁。他自己站在出口，心不在焉地看着手机屏幕，一会儿一抬头。  
  
高振宁出来，他一眼就扫到了。  
  
对方竟然打扮得很精神。如往日一样带着个黑色口罩，长大衣，窄口裤子，一手抄在裤兜里。  
  
姜承録满意得不得了。  
  
有时候他路过计算机院的阶梯教室，隔着后门的铁纱网能看见高振宁坐在后排，高高瘦瘦一个背影，肩膀将外套肩线撑开，对着电脑屏幕微微皱着眉头，眼神认真。  
  
让他想起来当年还是队友的时候，高振宁盯着屏幕上比赛的回放也是这种专注的神情。只不过当年都是深夜，高振宁穿着短袖裤衩，头发支棱着，虽然见多了也习惯了，但是还是……  
  
这样比较好看。姜承録盯着他背影又看两眼，如是想到。  
  
04  
  
虽然但是，高振宁重塑自己形象打造出淤泥而不染的计算机专业帅哥的计划在开学后的第二个月告破了。  
  
姜承録连着一周白天就往画室跑晚上进屋倒头就睡，高振宁作息和他完全相反，夜深人静的时候他正在学校科技楼深处的science lab和第一个project的各种bug做斗争，白天姜承録都出门了才游魂一样回屋睡觉。这么多天了，两个人作为同居室友，竟然都没见过面。  
  
星期五，为了庆祝两个人的第一个项目都交了，姜承録发Line问高振宁要不要一起出去吃烤肉。连吃了一周三明治的码农忙不迭说好，然后回屋睡得不知今夕何夕，完全错过了提前设定要起来梳妆打扮的闹钟。  
  
总之，两人在公寓楼下见面。姜承録像每一个艺术生那样打扮精致，茶色衬衫白色铅笔裤，小皮鞋。而高振宁——高振宁像每一个码农那样，神情呆滞，穿着学校某个院派送的文化衫，大裤衩，以及姜承録叮嘱他要带的拖鞋。  
  
姜承録窒息了，千言万语，变成冒出来的一个句号。  
  
高振宁突然反应过来：“那什么，筛哥，我睡懵了，你让我上楼换件衣服再跟你去。”  
  
“没事。”  
  
算了，反正当时见多了也习惯了。多年不见忘了而已。不是什么大问题。  
  
西八。  
  
05  
  
姜承録开始尝试给高振宁推荐理发店。把对方逮过去之后自己就坐在旁边，一边嘬奶茶一边看高振宁闭着眼睛，顶着一头湿漉漉的毛任理发师鱼肉，心里充满期待。  
  
一缕没被别上去的头发黏在高振宁后脖颈的窝里。姜承録漫无目的地想，不知道什么时候会撞见宁洗完澡出来。原来还见过光着身子的打野，出乎意料地身材不错，后来是胖了，但现在应该瘦下来了吧？应该吧？  
  
不过他眼光不错。看着镜子里高振宁被理发师吹蓬松的发型，露出一个笑容。  
  
06  
  
期中。高振宁和姜承録一起在图书馆呆着。姜承録正在和艺术史论文奋斗，蜷着腿窝进椅子里，难得一次打扮得很随意，大T恤松松垮垮，露出脖子和锁骨。  
  
桌面上堆着一打材料，和各种各样的参考书。午后一点，日光从旁边窗户笔直地照在他们中间。  
  
他趴在桌上睡着了，毛茸茸的头发落在日光金色的圆里，像是甜滋滋的焦糖丝。  
  
高振宁停下手上正运行debugger的动作，盯着姜承録看了好久。心里也像是一捧融化的焦糖，又黏、又甜、又烫。  
  
07  
  
出图书馆的一路上，姜承録异常暴躁，不停地跟他抱怨把他看睡着的那本书，大喊大叫，夹杂无数语气词，把这本书从封面到内容，从目录到页码都吐槽了个遍。  
  
高振宁一边应和着当个老实的树洞，一边不怎么老实地想。  
  
现在好像不是个告白的好时机。  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
